


Standoffish Equilibrium

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Highschool AU, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, KarkatxDave - Freeform, M/M, davekat - Freeform, davexkarkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you-" </p>
<p>"I find you undeniably attractive Karkat Vantas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standoffish Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, there maybe a few grammatical errors and it may be a bit rushed, this is my first time writing a description insert dialogue comes first shit even though it's quite enjoyable. The reader's discretion is advised for the obscure drabbling that I coughed onto a Word document.
> 
> **EDIT  
> I wrote this a year ago believe it or not. It makes me visibly cringe reading it again but whatever I do what I want.

"So you-" Karkat's gaze flickered with uncertainty, Dave quickly snapped up his hesitation as an affirmative.

"Yes, I find you undeniably attractive despite the fact that every attempt to get close to you I make, always ends with me either punching a wall or screaming. Neither are good for my health which is why you should go out with me because you care about my health, right? So if you want me to get better then you should go out with me." Dave was sitting in front of one of his best friends, who at the moment had a expression of shock across his face. It was not everyday that you were suddenly confessed to. 

"So you're forcing me to go out with you because of your inability to control your frustration without physically damaging yourself." He of course, was not always the most agreeable type. 

"Isn't forcing kind of harsh? I just really, really, really, like you and I am literally am on my knees begging you to please date me. I am a really awesome guy Karkat I promise you that. You won't regret it, I swear on my life." 

"I know- you're awesome. I get it, I just don't understand..." He also hated himself. 

"I'm in love with you. No amount of self-hatred is gunna' change that. Not even if you don't believe in yourself I will. I'll believe in you, no matter what. You mean a lot to me."

"John means a lot to you."

"John isn't you." Dave bit his lip, unable to meet the smaller male's scrutinizing gaze, "I don't have _feelings_ for John. He's just a friend. But you're so much more. You're on a entirely different level that's saved for _special_ people." 

Karkat snorted and raised an eyebrow. He perused Dave's face for what seemed like an eternity before his morose voice echoed softly off the walls of his bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. I don't think so." He sighed, "I don't want to argue with you, however impossible that sounds, I don't want to deal with this.

"You don't want to deal with this? Then what the fuck am I supposed to do? Karkat. Karkat! What the hell do I do when every time you're near me I feel like shoving you against a wall and kissing you senseless. I can't look at you the same away anymore. It's like telling me to give up rather than save the lives of my friends. I wouldn't. I can't."

Karkat's face was ghosted over with blush and he kept glancing over at the closed door. Dave knew he was treading on very thin ice. One quick move and Karkat would be scared off. Though it wasn't like Dave was going to try anything now. Not with how hard he was struggling to keep their fragile relationship intact.

"Telling me that you're suddenly in love with me? Is that really true? You're saying these things and I'm struggling to believe you here, Strider. Why? Why me..? Why don't you just give up?" His voice was trembling and laced with vexed annoyance. His temper rose easily, especially if he suspected he was being toyed with. 

"Because you're you! You're Karkat Vantas, you're the most amazing person in existence. You're smart, you're intelligent, you're really fucking sexy and I feel like you're the only, who actually gets me. I know it sounds cliché but it's true. I could go on for hours over everything I like about you. But I don't get why you can't get the fact that I love you through that impossibly thick skull of yours.

"You make me want to shake the life out of you sometimes. You make me so irritated and upset and confused and you're so damn hard to understand. I literally have no fucking clue why people claim they can read you like an open book. You're complex puzzle that I can spend hours thinking about. Trying to interpret everything you do, say, and even think. You can be nice at times and then rude the next, you're also stubborn. So stubborn! And just this once I'm asking you not to be. Don't be so stubborn!" Dave considered himself a pretty level-headed guy, talking his way out of sticky situations was second nature. But when it came to Karkat his emotions seemed to spiral out of his control. Especially when coming to the conclusion that you're in stupid fucking love. Good luck a Strider, have fun dealing with Mister I'm-on-my-man-period-24/7.

"I'm not trying to be stubborn. Did one of your stupid dick-munching friends put you up to this? Did they dare you ask out Karkat Vantas?! The person who's _so_ easy to get with? Huh?! Don't play with me Strider! I know how you think and it's not cool to make fun of me because there was one time that I might've... Whatever! I didn't think you would stoop this low Dave, but apparently I was wrong." 

Dave growled angrily, "Well I can't believe you don't trust me enough to believe that I have feelings for you. Obviously I'm not trying to mess with just because of that one time. I wouldn't do that to you! Why can't you trust me?! God Karkat, you can be so fucking exasperating sometimes. I've seriously had enough of your bullshit, especially when I just confessed to you. Don't be such an asshole!!" 

Karkat exploded. 

"Why is it my fault that I just don't trust you! It always feels like you're messing with me. It's not funny, okay Strider! I'm not laughing. Why do you have to make shit up all the time? Why can't you be honest? Why do you always hide everything behind that stupid, _stupid_ smile of yours! I'm sorry I don't have enough confidence to believe that this isn't another one of your stupid, shitty fucked-up, jokes." He paused and let out a strained breath, tears gathering and collecting against his eyelashes, the tiny strands weaved together through his half-lidded pupils. Dave immediately felt a wave of guilt flow over him.

"I'm sorry that actually want you to be honest. I'm sorry I'm so terrible all the time. I'm sorry I don't help you when you need it. I'm sorry I made take care of me. I'm sorry I'm not perfect. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you. I'm sorry I don't deserve you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." And he collapsed on the ground and hid his face in his hands. His body shaking through the sobs that wracked the tiny Italian's frame. He continued to mumble inaudible apologies for himself, hugging the loose sweater to his enfeebled chest in an effort to become a tiny ball where he could hide himself completely from Dave Strider. 

"You don't understand Dave. I'm not the one for you. I'm not okay at all. You're right, I'm irritating, and frustrating, and stubborn, and-and I'm sorry I don't trust you. You're so fucking right the accuracy hurts. I push away the people I love and I mess up constantly. I'm clumsy, I'm stupid, and I'm the most pathetic piece of fucking shit anyone has ever seen. I know you don't want that. I know you want someone better, like Rose or Terezi. O-or maybe even John. I don't know. Just someone that isn't me." 

"Karkitty." Dave mumbled, pulling him into his lap, "Like hell I would ever date John. Dude that's disgusting. I only want you, you and you and maybe even you. I want Karkat Vantas. I think you forgot about all those good things I said about you. Which is everything because no part of you is bad. But right now you're hurting me by not being by my side every moment of my life. So I'm asking you, in all godamn honesty. To please go out with me. You adorable, amazing, freak that I'm in love with." 

Karkat, raised his head and peeked up at Dave through watery eyes. He bit his lip and bawled his quivering fists. His eyes shimmering with uncertainty and his heartbeat pounding so hard Dave could feel it. There was a long silence, where Dave suddenly began to regret spilling out everything he just said. That he wanted to take it all back and pretend none of it ever happened. Going to their days before, with awkward conversations and laughs and not. Being. Together. No. Dave needed Karkat. He needed Karkat more than everything in the world and he just wanted Karkat to feel the same way. To return his affections with as much ferocity as he. He wanted Karkat to love him. 

"Prove it." 

So Dave bent down and pressed his lips to Karkat's own. Who immediately responded with clutching at Dave's chest like the world depended on it, his shakiness making his movements slow and uncoordinated. Dave's brain exploded with happiness. He was kissing the one person whom he'd actually, genuinely, loved and he was kissing him back. He cupped Karkat's cheek and wrapped an arm around his tiny waist. Karkat's sharp teeth occasionally grazed Dave's lips a little too sharply and Dave winced through muffled laughter. He was smiling too much, he knew. But the awkwardness of the moment made it even better. When their lungs began to scream for air, Dave pulled away let Karkat bury his head in his shoulder. 

"Do you believe me now?" He whispered, and Karkat slowly nodded, blush evident on his tanned cheeks when he looked up. 

"Will you say yes?" 

Karkat opened his mouth to answer, but the hesitating pull restrained him from giving his response. So Dave used this chance to pull him into another kiss.

"Yes." Karkat said breathlessly, when they released each other, "Yes. I will, please. Thank you. I like you too."


End file.
